Plastique's Murder House S1
Info PlastPaul's Murder House is a show that premiered on January 19 and ended on January 20. 20 guests are invited into a house for a grand party on the winner of RPDR AS4. The party is alright until a scream is heard coming from the hallway. A bloody surface and a dead body of the winner is found. Every guest is shocked and attempt to leave, but the doors are locked shut and the windows have been flex taped. Every night, when everyone goes to bed, the killer will kill someone and try to clean up. Unfortunately, there will be tiny clues that will be left behind. Because of that, trials are held where every person votes for who they believe the killer is. If they find out the killer, another killer will be chosen. The three escapees win, but there may be a last minute twist in order to escape. Voting Link YOU viewers can also vote for who you believe the murderer is! Click here to vote! (Voting poll hasn't started yet!) Yea no I'm not waiting every episode for votes sorry Confirmed Cast So far, the winner of AS4 has confirmed everyone. The winner decided to invite some popular people, but many of them did not stand out in their season. The cast contains one queen from EVERY season, including all-stars and Holi-slay, but not Green Screen. The winner has decided to add 5 wild card people. Season 1: Porkchop Season 2: Jessica Wild Season 3: Alexis Mateo Season 4: Willam All-stars 1: Jujubee Season 5: Detox Season 6: BenDeLaCreme Season 7: Jaidynn Diore Fierce Season 8: Derrick Barry All-stars 2: Ginger Minj Season 9: Kimora Blac All-stars 3: Thorgy Thor Season 10: Blair St. Clair Holi-slay: Sonique All-stars 4: Gia Gunn Wild Card: Akashia, Raven, Adore Delano, Asia O' Hara, Kandy Ho Roles Guests: This applies to everyone. They are trapped in a house where in order to escape people must die. Nurses: Gia Gunn and Willam. The nurses have the ability to heal someone every night. If they are lucky, they will protect the selected target. Killer: (?) Once a killer is killed, another killer will replace them. Revivers: Detox and Adore Delano. These people have the ability to revive a dead person, but they can only do it twice. Choose wisely! Both of them have died. Guest Progress All guests are dressed in their promo look, so any clues (fabric, hair) will be relevant. Black: The guest died by the killer (DEAD means they were killed by the killer, SACRIFICED means they were sacrificed to get out) Red: The guest had the most votes and was executed. Tomato: The guest received votes, but did not have the most votes. Purple: The guest was revived by a reviver. Light Pink: The guest attempted suicide in order to escape paranoia, but failed. Dark Red: The guest attempted suicide and was successful. Light Blue: The guest was healed by another guest (Nurse), but was not selected to kill. Royal Blue: The guest was healed by another guest (Nurse), and did escape death. Gold: The guest(s) escaped Murder House. Episode 1 Dead: 'All-stars 4 winner '''Last Words: '''I'll be in the bathroom for a minute. '''Summary: '''The AS4 winner invites the houseguests into a nice dinner party. The winner uses the bathroom, but when trying to, she is met with a knife and was stabbed in the heart. The guests scream in fear and couldn't sleep that night. -Night Passes- '''Dead: Akashia '(Head banged on kitchen counter) '''Clues: '''Blonde Wig Piece '''Votes: 1 Vote Kimora Blac | 3 Votes Derrick Barry | 6 Votes Sonique | 9 Votes Jessica Wild Executed: Jessica Wild '''(Snapped in half) (Not the killer!) '''Last Words: '''This looks... fun!... '''Summary: '''During the night, Akashia decides that she should grab some warm milk as she cannot sleep. However, she is met by ___, who acts all normal until she grabs Akashia and bangs her head on the kitchen table. She is immediately dead after a few minutes. The guests wake up and find clues, before voting starts. Derrick at first was the likely killer as he performs shows with blonde wigs as a Britney impersonator, but that is late debunked. Jessica acts all nervous and makes a bad impression, getting her killed. Episode 2 '''Dead: '''BenDeLaCreme (Brutally stabbed) '''Summary: '''During the night, DeLa isolates herself in a room because she doesn't trust anyone. She locks the door and sleeps... Until she hears violent knocking on the other side. "OPEN UP BITCH!", says the voice on the other side. The killer decides to bust a hole through the wall and creeps into her room, violently stabbing her several times. DeLa's bed is completely wet and dies from blood loss. The killer cleans up most of the evidence, but unfortunately, the killer lost the knife and could not find it. Could this lead to the killers execution? '''Clues: '''Blood-stained knife found under the bed '''Votes: 16 Votes Sonique | 1 Vote Derrick Barry Executed: Sonique '''(Crushed) (Killer!) '''Last Words: '''I will come back and kill all of you bitches that voted for me. '''Summary: '''The guests wake up and find a hole. Climbing through it, DeLa is seen as pale as a goose. They become horrified until the surface shakes so hard that the knife under the bed is found. The whole day is spent using fingerprint matching and going through intrusive work. When Sonique comes up, she becomes extremely nervous. She is said to have passed by Gia, but when the matching is over, Gia tells them the truth that Sonique had an exact match and was the killer. Sonique felt really confident during voting, but was shocked to see her name called as a person who got voted. The votes were almost unanimous, with Sonique only voting Derrick Barry, but Sonique was sent to the execution chamber. The surface around her starts to shorten, and the guests are forced to watch them. In the end, she was snapped in half. The guests are extremely happy and believe they can finally leave this PTSD Horror House, but are told that they may not leave until there are two left. Will they live a completely normal life in the house? Or will they backstab (literally) the shit out of their friends? Episode 3 '''Dead: '''Jujubee and Raven (Unspecified) '''Summary: '''The guests fall asleep, feeling safe after making a deal, until Jujubee stands up to stretch and get a snack. Her roomate decides to go downstairs and grab a book. As they begin to go upstairs, a knife is thrown at them. The first knife was missed, so Jujubee and Raven decide to run for it. The guests wake up to loud stomping, so everyone decides to lock the door. Unfortunately, Jujubee and Raven become cornered and were killed. '''Clues: '''Jujubee's blood saying "A" '''Votes: 5 Votes Asia O'Hara | 5 Votes Alexis Mateo | 4 Votes Adore Delano Revote (No Asia, Alexis, or Adore): 6 Votes Asia O' Hara | 5 Votes Alexis Mateo Executed: Asia O' Hara '(Asphyxiated) '''Last Words: '''I'll see you in hell! '''Summary: '''The guests wake up feeling safe only to find out that Jujubee and Raven were murdered last night. Detox and Thorgy Thor attempted suicide due to post tramautic stess disorder, but fail to after Ginger Minj convinces them that there will be justice found. They dispose the rotting bodies and later find an A, hidden behind Jujubee's corpse. They all soon become convinced that Asia, Alexis, or Adore is the murderer. At voting, Alexis and Asia recieved a tie, so they revoted and Asia turns out to become the next person to be executed. Asia becomes asphyxiated and it turns out that Asia was not the next murderer. Alexis and Adore become wide awake next night, seeing if any doors are heard to be open or if any sounds come into the house. Episode 4 '''Dead: '''None (Kandy Ho saved by Gia Gunn) '''Revived: '''BenDeLaCreme and Jessica Wild (Detox) '''Commited Suicide: '''Detox '''Last Words: '''I don't want to live like this. '''Summary: '''As Adore and Alexis are wide awake, Detox decides to revive BenDeLaCreme and Jessica Wild, because she thought they had the most gruesome and cruel deaths they have faced. DeLa and Jessica are revived immediately as Detox exits the door. Adore and Alexis hear the door sounds and immediately exit aswell. Detox claims that she is going to grab a book so she can sleep, which convinces that she is fine. Detox insteads goes into the execution room and decides to kill herself using the decapitation device. The device grabs her head and twists it until it is apart from the other part. -Next morning- '''Summary: '''As everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find DeLa and Jessica alive again. They realize that Detox is missing, and in a desperate attempt to find her, they cannot. Adore and Alexis notifies everyone that she says she was getting a book so she could sleep, so they check her room to find that she is not there. When they could not find her, they believe that she was murdered and all the evidence was wiped clean, until Porkchop finds her decapitated in the execution room. The execution was so painful she decided to commit suicide, but failed to. At first, they believe that a murderer was loose, but they realize that Detox was suicidal and now believe that Detox killed herself in order to escape paranoia. The guests are sorrow, but are happy that DeLa and Jessica are back. When nighttime strikes, they have decided that half of the people will be awake, checking for any sounds for a night, switching in jobs every night. Episode 5 '''Dead: '''Ginger Minj (stabbed) '''Revived: '''None '''Healed: '''Derrick Barry '''Summary: '''While half of the guests are asleep, Ginger needs to use the restroom, so the other 6 awake carry her. However, when she enters the bathroom, the killer wakes up and crawls on the ceiling. She sees Ginger Minj and drops a knife right under her head, hitting it on the skull. Ginger goes outside to tell the other 6, but dies trying to get out. The remaining 6 decide to check on Ginger, only to find her dead on the floor. Once the remaining 6 sleep, the killer goes back in the ceiling and cleans up. '''Clues: Black Wig, ' '''Votes: 2 Votes Kandy Ho | 2 Votes Thorgy Thor | 2 Votes Gia Gunn | 3 Votes Alexis Mateo | 3 Votes Adore Delano Revote Without Alexis and Adore: 6 Votes Adore Delano | 5 Votes Alexis Mateo Executed: Adore Delano '''(Injured by fast baseballs being thrown at her) '''Last Words: '''Well this is a fun way to die. '''Summary: '''The sleeping guests wake up and find that Ginger is not here. The guests on duty told them that she was killed and found a black wig. With Jujubee's A and Adore and Alexis's promo look having a black wig, they are immediately targetted. At voting, Kandy, Thorgy and Gia received two votes but Alexis and Adore received 3, resulting in a tie breaker. Adore receives more votes and is sent to the execution room, where she is hit with baseballs until she is knocked out and eventually dead. The guests decide to go to bed altogether. Episode 6 '''Dead: '''BenDeLaCreme, Porkchop '''Committed Suicide: '''Alexis Mateo '''Healed: '''Derrick Barry '''Clue: Gold Cloth Votes: '1 Vote Kimora Blac | 8 Votes Thorgy Thor' Executed: Thorgy Thor '(2000 Lethal Injections) (Correct) Episode 7 '''Dead: '''Jaidynn Diore Fierce '''Healed: ' Willam, Blair St. Clair '''Clue: Denim Fabric Votes: '2 Votes Gia Gunn | 6 Votes Kandy Ho' Executed: Kandy Ho (Correct) Episode 8 Dead: '''Blair St. Clair, Derrick Barry '''Healed: '''None '''Clue: '''None '''Votes: 1 Vote Willam | 3 Votes Jessica Wild Executed: Jessica WIld (Correct) Episode 9 '''Sacrificed: '''Willam '''Escaped: '''Kimora Blac and Gia Gunn